All in Time
by boyarina
Summary: In the quest of finding Orochimaru's daughter, Sakura starts to hog Naruto for herself, Naruto finds himself engaged to a perfectly yet strangely willing Sakura, and Sasuke finds the meaning of his existence. Enter Imiko!
1. Ramifications of a Kiss part1

**Author's Notes:**

Hi! this is the revised version of this chapter...hopefully this better than the last one...I'm just a sucker at reviews so I'm making it easier to read...last one is just a completely mucked up chapter. Hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed creating it.

DISCLAIMER:

We play with the toys God has given us. I am fortunate to have a pc to play with and make Naruto fanfics. I do not own Naruto though.

**All In Time **

**by Boyarina**

**Chapter 1: Ramifications of a Kiss**

Daydreaming is one of Sakura's favorite past times. Right now, she is imagining herself as a seductress about to devour her victim...

_It was the ultimate battle of the sexes. For now it seems lie the females are winning. It was not a great feat to make him succumb to this position, but, still, a victory is a victory._

_Sakura smiled her evil smile as she caught her quarry's hands and pinned them on the top of his head as she straddled his hips to keep from from escaping._

_"Any last words?" She asked Uchiha Sasuke, her prey, with a smirk etched all over her person. Much to her pleasure, her prey did not look repentant nor frightened by her advances. With an ever widening grin, Sakura lowered her head down to capture Sasuke-kun's lips in her own..._

"Ero-sennin!"

Sakura jerked away from her daydream, face flushing furiously. Sliding her beady eyes to the right, to where Uzumaki Naruto is sitting, she began thinking of ways to kill that bakayarou slowly and painfully; ways that even Orochimaru would be impressed enough to consider as a possible vessel.

"Ero-sennin!"

A knot of nerves started to form on Sakura'r right temple. What made her utterly mad in the first place is that she's feeling mighty guilty because she IS being a pervert and that blond baka is actually right in indirectly accusing her of being a dirty minded hermit (minus the hermit part).

"Ero-ulp!" Sakura slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth, making sure that whatever he is planning to say next (which she has a very good idea WHAT) would NOT spout of the cavity he calls mouth.

"Quiet!" she snapped, closing her eyes in irritation and clenching a fist in front of Naruto to let him know that she meant what she says.

This, of course, she instantly reggretted doing. Gazing at the affronted look at Naruto's face, Sakura sighed and considered apologizing. All things considered, the blond pest wasn't really pertaining to her and her perverted head when he called out 'Ero-sennin', although he did timed it perfectly just when she was daydreaming about Sasuke for the second time that morning.

"Is it that time of the month, Sakura-chan?" he asked her timidly, his kitsune eyes blinking innocently at her.

SAkura would very well have been having her period now for, after traipsing down guilty lane for causing Naruto some grief, she's back on track again, ready to bash his head on the nearest stone wall.

"What did you say!" she snarled, trying as much as she could to reign in her temper. Really, if you are a guy and you are wondering about _why_ a girl is having mood swings, you definitely DO NOT ask her if she's having her monthly.

"Ehehehehe, ne, Sakura-chan, doshite?" he asked holding his hands up in front of him as a sign of surrender. If he thinks that he would be able to defend himself from the brunt of her blow by those measly hands he is definitely not thinking RIGHT.

Eyes, closed (so she could geel her anger all the more), Sakura cocked her fist and aimed (using the mental picture she had drawn of Naruto in her head) a devastating punch to his nose.

"Naruto."

Sakura froze in mid-punch upon hearing the glorious sound of her Sasuke-kun's voice. In the wink of an eye, she had withdrawn her fist and had arranged her features in an angelic smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" she greeted gaily, beaming at her dream Uchiha and temporarily divesting Naruto baka of her death glare. Despite her enthusiastic greeting, however, she only got a grunt of acknowledgement and this assessing stare.

She held her smile in place as he continued to gaze at her with solemn eyes. For several minutes, they have stayed like this--not speaking, the silence stretching between them.

You have to admit, even though it is your crush that you are having a staring contest with it'd get boring (not to mention tiring) after sometime--especially if you are wearing a grin that reached from ear to ear. As it is, due to her mile-wide smile the corners of Sakura's smile mouth are begining to spasm and the muscles of her cheeks are starting to sore.

"Sasuke-kun?" she prompted, indisposed to waiting a second longer. Much to her delight, her efforts had not been in vain for, at long last, Sasuke-kun's lips began to open.

Sakura placed a little more vigor to her smile for (as according to the little voice in her head), surely, her Sasuke-kun is bound to say something that would involve her.

The word that were forming on Sasuke's lips, however did't get to be vocalized at all. The foulsome creature that interrupted him was Master Jiraiya--no, scratch that, ERO-SENIN---as he stepped into the picture, a malicious glint in his eyes.

Pissed though Sakura might be to the untimely appearance of the white haired sannin, she could not very well deliver a sound wallop to his head. So, with her inner-self seething, Sakura watched as Ero-seenin (yes, if you are thinking it, from this day onwards, she would be calling him that) upended his huge fist on Naruto's very blond and very _unprotected _head.

If Naruto had been keen neough to use his instinct, any intincts at all at this point, he would've anticipated and eventually dodged the incmonig blow. But he didn't. Thus, the punishment for his name calling was instantaneously delivered.

"Do.Not. Call. Me. Ero-sennin!" Master Jiraiya ground out, punctuating each and every word that he said with a punch. Naruto's whole body reverberated like a metronome as the impact of MAster Jiraiya's blows washed through him.

"Itaii!" Naruto shouted, holding his head in the hopes that the shaking would stop. If not for anything else, Sakura would have to give it to Naruto for managing to survive all the beatings, all the clobberings that he get from her and his Sannin-sensei. Frequent visitor he might be to Konoha's infirmary (an occasional visitor to Konoha's emergency room), he never stays there for long.

Sakura doesn't know exactly what medical jutsu it is that he is using, but it seems to be working for him.

Like right now, any normal person would have had a concussion for the not-so friendly pats on the head courtesy of Ero-sennin on Naruto's skull, but to Naruto it's as though he's just been whomped on the head by a very big paper fan.

After whimpering on the ground for a few seconds, Naruto shot to his feet, a look of pure vengeance on his face. He seemed okay at first, but then, he began to tetteer on the balls of his feet a couple of times, always righting himself just in time before he actually falls over.

He must have still been seeing doubles or triples of everything for he miscalculated when he took his first step forward (to exact revenge on the toad Sannin most likely), instead of actually going a step ahead, his left foot crossed over his right one, causing him to lean sideways...and sideways...

..only to topple straight into her...

"Ulp!" Sakura yelled through sealed lips. She would have said more, and in a much louder voice too if it hadn't been for the fact that Naruto had ended up glomping into her lips with his own. She would have pushed him away, but since she was precariously perched on the very end of the bench they had been sitting on, she ended up flapping her arms about (mirroring the exact same thing that Naruto is doing now) in the desperate attempt to gain equilibrium.

They ended up crashing on the ground anyway. In one solitary whoosh, all breath left Sakura's lungs as her body slammed to the ground. The weight of Naruto--all his six-foot one inch, one hundred eighty-five pounds body-- settling over her own heavily.

It should have hurt, but surprisingly, it does not. All Sakura is aware of right now is how her entire being is invaded by Naruto's lips, by his very proximity. Where there should have been pain, Sakura felt none except for this...

...inexplicable feeling...

_Shove him off of you!_

...arms leaden, cannot do anything...

_Shove him off of you!_

...can't brethe, drowning in this tide of feeling...

_Shove him off of you!_

can't...air...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smirked, observing like the sentinel that he is as his teammates fell in a tangled heap of arms and legs. He would have been glad to help, however his curiosity as to what Sakura's next reaction might be won over his intended chivalrous deed.

He watched as a dumbfounded Sakura stayed stock still, a mannequin with a pair of unblinking eyes. The only sign that gave away the fact that she is a living and breathing human being was the fluch that was slowly rising to her cheeks.

For a moment there, Sasuke actually envied Naruto. But the feeling passed, and he was again his stoic self. Grabbing the blond by the scruff of his collared orange jacket, Sasuke hauled Naruto back to his feet.

Appears like he wouldn't be able to wait for Sakura's ultimate reaction after all. More so, it'll be be bad for their team if Sakura suffocates because Naruto wasn't able pull himself off her in time so she could draw a proper breath.

Looking at Naruto, Sasuke had concluded that indeed, the blond would no longer be capable of voluntary function for the next hour or so. If the steam coming off from Naruto's eyes, ears and nose is any indication, the kitsune definitely is out of commission for surely his brain cells has already been destroyed beyond repair.

Too much heat and too much blood in your head could do that to you.

Naruto's sannin sensei is much worse for the wear. Master Jiraiya whom he was counting on to help Sakura back to her feet has been stripped of his mental abilities. The legendary Sannin is now dancing--no, skipping-- and chanting something that suspiciously sound:

"Naruto, my perverted student, has gone and done it!"

Sasuke shook his head in disappointment. With his hand still in locked in Naruto's shirt (if in case the baka decided to fall on Sakura again), he shifted his gaze down and found the pink-haired kunoichi sitting up. She had her head down, the curtain of her hair hiding whatever emotion she is feeling right now.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out to her. When she lifted her face up to him, he was relieved to see that she no longer was in the state of shock. Rather at this very moment, she appears nigh unto murdering someone.

He has a pretty good idea at who might be it too.

"If not," Sakura said slowly and menacingly, "for the fact that I would be imprisoned for killing a teammate and shinobi of Konoha," at this she narrowed her eyes into slits and fixed her glare at Naruto. "I would definitely enjoy skewering you for stealing my first kiss!"

_Baka kitsune_, Sasuke thought as Naruto remained as a limp doll, looking as though he is dangling there, held by Sasuke on the nape of his jacket. The blond should have been struggling to bolt right now to the opposite direction for is he does not hastened to it, Sakura would definitely somehow get her hands on an axe and chop the nearest Naruto appendage she can get a hold of.

Sasuke actually feared for his friend's demise when Sakura gradually rose to her feet and faced them, the very expression on her face spelled 'DOOM' for Naruto. As it is, she has that look so frighteningly famlliar to Tsunade-sama's look whenever she is ready to bash a ten-ton boulder that unfortunately got into her path.

Sasuke jiggled his hand a bit, finally jarring Naruto enough for him to regain the control of his faculties. Instead of running for dear life, however, Naruto merely shrugged off his hold (which Sasuke is only too happy to relinquish) and smiled at Sakura sheepishly.

Well, this is the end for our Kitsune. In his head, Sasuke started to think of what he would have to put in his eulogy for there's no way Naruto would be able to survive the bashing Sakura would give him this time.

Sasuke was already half-way finished with his eulogy when the events that were about to unfold got interrupted by the appearance of their team's sensei.

"Yo." Kakashi-sensei greeted, conveniently placing himself between Naruto and Sakura. Obviously sensing the tension from his two students, he swiveled his from side to side, taking a careful on each of them.

"What happened?" he asked, one silver eyebrow quirked in question.

Surprisingly, Sakura did not launch into her usual tirade. She did, however, blushed like mad as she decisively clamped her mouth shut.

Kakashi-sensei's eyebrow rose further in his hairline at this unaccounted for action from Sakura. It had always been that Sakura would have a ready made list in her head about all the transgressions that Naruto committed for the day. Sakura did this so frequently that Kakashi-sensei once made a joke about Sakura glueing Naruto to her hip so she could watch him even more closely.

Seeing that Sakura would stay resolutely silent, Kakashi-sensei turned to him, waiting expectantly for him to give full incident report. Sasuke mulled it over before deciding that it is probably for the best that Kakasi-sensei to be aware of the matter. God knows, the man, having no social life whatsoever, deserves to hear a gossip now and then.

Sensing it is his duty to indulge their sensei this, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak...

...only to get stopped from committing the most fatal mistake that he has ever done in his entire life.

"Don't you even dare think about it," Sakura growled to him softly, crossing her arms over her chest. She fixed him a chilling glare which promised a death thousand times over that Sasuke was hard-pressed not to swallow audibly.

When Kakashi-sensei gave him an encouraging nod so he would continue with what he was about to do, Sasuke completely ignored him. Even he dares not to cross the path of Sakura's wrath when it is at it's height.

Pegging him as a lost cause, Kakashi-sensei sighed in defeat and turned to his last resort: Naruto.

Their sensei didn't even got as far as saying a SYLLABLE in edgewise when Sakura beat him in addressing the dobe.

"Naruto," she said using the same gravelly tone she used earlier, making everyone within earshot cringe. Truly, it is not the tone of voice that one normally uses when one is about to explain, but Sasuke could see that expectant look still on Kakashi-sensei's face.

...which, of course, instantaneously became a crestfallen expression upon hearing Sakura's next words.

"Not even Kakashi-sensei should know of this," Sakura intoned, fixing him, Naruto and Master Jiraiya a death glare, "None of you will talk about this. If I learn of a rumour going around the village concerning this, I'm gonna tie you up (this, for some twisted reason, cheered Master Jiraiya up) and scalpel off your uppder dermis, inch by excruciating inch."

Needless to say, all four of them shuddered at this picture. Any form of doubts that they migth have about this threat left scurrying for cover when Sakura's demonic smile graced their vision.

She allowed a minute to pass for them to digest before she fixed her features back to normal and beamed at their sensei.

"What brings you here, Kaka-sensei?" she asked sweetly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Ramifications of a Kiss part 2

Author's Notes:

The two stories are taking up all my freetime! But don't fear! I would be able to do the updates! I just need some major Kyuubi chakra! (or a gallon of caffeine plus couple hundred hershey bars)

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto. (yes, my arm's being slowly and painfully twisted out of its socket right now by none other than my muse so i don't really have a choice but to say this outright). OUCh.

**All In Time**

**by Boyarina**

**Chapter 2: Ramifications of Kiss Take 2**

It's an S-class mission and Team 7 couldn't have been happier about it. If there's one thing they couldn't agree more about it's having a mission that practically scares the bejesus out of them.

Even Sasuke who rarely smiles at anything has his discreet grin at the very idea of it. Chilling it might be for someone outside of the team to see it, to Sakura, it is heartwarming.

Naruto, who displays every possible human emotion there isi currently is jumping around (hoozah!), cheering for their team to go forth and complete their mission.

_...that guy has been hanging around Lee too much_, Sakura mused, her eyes lingering on Naruto's beaming fox-like face. Though she did not mean to, her eyes dropped to Naruto's stretched mouth and thought of how was it possible for a loud mouthed baka to actually posses such soft lips? You would think that for a person who uses his mouth quite often enough, it'll be rough and callused much like a hand that is constantly put to work.

But his lips were soft, and sweet---almost like a fruit that has ripened...

"Sakura."

Having heard her name, Sakura snapped her eyes back to the path ahead and dashed any other thoughts about a certain kitsune. Guilty at having been caught staring at Naruto by non other than Uchiha Sasuke, her face blossomed into a cherry red color. Desperation had her grasping at straws to fix a mask of innocence on her face.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun?" she said in a voice that is a pitch higher than usual. Silently, she pleaded that he not ask out loud why in Kami-sama's name she is looking at Naruto like there's no tomorrow.

For now she is given a reprieve.

"I am the leader of this team and for that I am ordering you to leave the fight to either Naruto or I," he said in a voice that left no room for argument. However, this is Sakura he is speaking to, so he had anticipated one of her infamous 'buts'. Holding his hand up, he stopped her just in time from interjecting.

"Your skills as a medic nin is valuable to us. But if you use your chakra in fighting, there'll be little or none of it left lest Naruto or I gets injured. Understand?"

"We are not exactly excluding you from the fight, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, picking up from where Sasuke has left off to placate Sakura's incoming protest.

"We just need for you to fight a different battle."

Sakura's string of protests died down into grumbles. Two against one: between Naruto's conviction and Sasuke's stubbornness, she knew she could never win.

Shooting the two of them dark looks of displeasure, she reluctantly grumbled, "Hai. Hai."

Naruto sighed in relief. It's good that Sasuke has brought this up at the start of their mission. At least now, he would not keep on worrying his head off about Sakura fighting an opponent that might be stronger than her or an opponent stronger than than the opponent he is facing. Now he could focus on actively protecting her without ticking her off or offending her.

Naruto sneaked a glance on Sakura's direction, noting how contemplative her face is. She probably is regretting on having agreed about Sasuke's proposal.

He couldn't really blame her though for despite her delicate attributes, Naruto knows Sakura is a fighter. She has the training, she has the strength and she had the right attitude.

There is but one thing that Naruto thinks doesn't fit in his mental picture of a fighter Sakura: that one body part that never in his whole life imagined that he would be able to invade, least of all come near at.

**_The pressure of Sakura's lips on his own._** Truth to be told, it's taking all his will power not to have a nosebleed whenever the memory creeps up and slam him right in the face. More so, it's taking all his ninja strength, plus demonic chakra so he wouldn't do it again.

Well, not without Sakura's consent anyways.

Naruto grinned to himself, completely forgetting that the peek he snuck in earlier had now turned into a blatant stare (actually oggling is a better term to use) and his two companions have noticed it. However, (and fortunately for him), it is only Sasuke who dared to voice it out aloud. Sakura stayed resolutely mute, since, all things considered, with the amount of discomfort it had caused her, acknowledging Naruto's piercing gaze is the farthest thing in her mind.

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke called out in his usual montone, startling Naruto so much the said dobe nearly lost his footing from the tree they are jumping from.

Seeing this, Sasuke smirked and shot an amused glance at the blond who flapped his arms a time or two as he quickly righted himself.

Naruto heaved out a huge breath, the firm grip he had on the tree branch back in-place. Pushing chakra off his feet, he hastened to jump into the next branch and into the next one after that until he reached Sasuke-teme.

"What was that for?" Naruto trumpeted into Sasuke's ear in the hopes of breaking his eardrums. But his teammate, once again, proved how resilient he is to his loud-mouthedness.

Placing his palm against Naruto's face, Sasuke roughly shoved him away, feeling some parts of Naruto's face sqaush against his hand.

"Get away from me. You're spraying saliva all over me," Sasuke growled out, wiping out imaginary flecks of fluid from his cheeks.

"I'm not going to until you tell me why you scared the daylights out of me!"

Sasuke noted how red Naruto's face is and thought twice about telling him the exact truth. When he saw Naruto scrunched his face a bit more and bared his teeth at him, Sasuke decided to just let the usuratonkachi have it.

"You keep staring at Sakura like that, and you're gonna bore a hole through her."

Sasuke stifled the sudden snicker that nearly burst through him, very amused by the reaction he generated from the blond. As it is, Naruto's face had turned a more crimson color as he spluttered, trying to find the right words to defend himself.

"I-i wasn't staring!" Naruto proclaimed feebly, daring to dart a look at Sakura who had been quiet all this time. Normally, she would have bashed his head by now. But she is ignoring him...completely ignoring him.

Behind him, Naruto heard Sasuke scoff. Taking his eyes off Sakura, he sighed dejectedly and wondered if ever she's gonna talk to him again during the entire mission. Knowing her penchant for the silent treatment, Naruto couldn't but feel that is exactly what his punishment is going to be for the next couple hours.

"Get your head off the gutter!" Sakura snapped, her face in the exact same shade that Naruto has. Blood pumped visibly into her temple veins when Naruto, instead of being properly chastised, actually pumped his fist into the air.

"Yosha!" he shouted, clearly (if not strangely) cheered up by her outburst.

Even Sasuke gave out a snort of laughter.

Sakura doesn't know what to do with them. She would have written them both off as lost cases, but then again, if she did that she wouldn't be able to let off steam. Deciding that lecturing is a much better sport than keeping quiet, she started her litany:

"How are we to find the element bender if you don't keep a straight head on? All we know is that this person lives in Air Country's Palace, probably is a girl, probably is surrounded by millions of guards, probably one of the princesses or ladies-in-waiting," she growled, "Worst case scenario is that she could be a he and I am just about tired of being surrounded by guys who can't keep a clear head!"

Sakura nodded sagely to herself when Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything after a couple of seconds. The gravity of the situation finally has gottent into their thick heads...

"Yosha! We get to visit the palace's harem!"

...or not

Sakura gnashed her teeth together at the sight of Naruto's grinning face. What irked her even more is the fact that Sasuke too seemed excited about the visitng the harem idea.

She should have just bashed their heads earlier when she had the chance instead of enlightening them. It does them no good...none whatsoever.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, don't worry too much about finding the bender. She's supposed to be Orochimaru's daughter right? It wouldn't be that difficult finding an Orochimaru look-alike." Naruto said, feeling quite sure that his answer will hold true until the end (or until they find this person).

"Dobe, have you even considered what the mother looked like?" Sasuke drawled out, smirking at the pained look that came on Naruto's face.

"Don't call me blockhead," Naruto snapped, shooting daggers at the evil Uchiha, "Anyways, no beautiful woman would come near that snake so therefore this child's features is not gonna be a far cry from her dad's looks. She'll be as ugly and as scaly as they come."

"Dobe, is that the explanation they gave as to why you came out looking like that?" Sasuke asked, his hilarity increasing a notch up as Naruto's smug countenance fell and a snarl tooks its place.

"What did you say!"

Sasuke would have kept at baiting Naruto (a sport that is ever so entertainig) if not for the fact Sakura shut him up...well, shut the two of them up actually.

"Guys, will you put a lid on it!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You two couldn't be together for two minutes without fighting. Could you not give it up just for this day?"

Naruto was instantly apologetic, for which Sakura was grateful for. Sasuke, as expected of him, didn't say anything. Sakura would have bonked him on the head for his indifference to her temper, but then again she favors him more than she does Naruto. More so, the bonkings are her preferential tretment to Naruto and Naruto only.

"In a little while, we will be setting up camp," Sasuke said, once again taking upon himselfthe rightful role of a leader, "It'll take more than a day to reach the Air Country. We should rest."

"I'll be the first watch," Naruto volunteered. He knew the task is going to be delegated to either him or Sakura. Being the gentleman that he is, he saved her from that unsavory deed and simultaneously saved himself from the comparatively unsavory task of cooking.

Sakura had on a resigned face even before Sasuke turned and broke the news to her.

"Sakura you prepare dinner and I'll prepare the tents."

"Hai. HAi." Sakura gloomily replied. First not being allowed to fight and now wifely duties! If they are planning to domesticate her they better have another thing going! Otherwise, she'll thrash their sorry asses.

But there's one consolation in this scheme of things. At least, she'll be nowhere near Naruto, who up until now makes her feel uncomfortably warm and tingly all over.

It's not an all together nasty sensation. To tell the truth, it's acutally kinda...nice. Had she been sharing this with a particularly close girlfriend of hers, she would have been squealing by now. Good thing that her two closest friends are actually these guys and until _hell freezes over_, she wouldn't tell a word to them about this.

Especially not that Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------

Something to think about:

The mind is not just 'oneness' or a singular entity because it manifests in manifold ways. It is not a plurality or many things, either, because these numerous manifestations all have one essence. No one can describe its nature saying, "It is exactly like this!" It is indescribable, unutterable, inconceivable, nonarising, unceasing, and nondwelling, like the essence of space. Mind nature is discovered within the experience of awareness and is cognized individually.

-Chokyi Nyima Rinpoche, "Union of Mahamudra and Dzogchen"


	3. Coming to Terms

Author's Notes:

I have been wiriting Sassychan and unfortunately not until i finished up until chapter fifteen would I start posting chaps 12-15. Until then, I'll be posting chapters for All In Time. Hope you don't mind. Thanks. :)

DISCLAIMER:

**_All that glitters is gold_** but I don't own Naruto. Doesn't make sense, I know.

**All In Time**

**by Boyarina**

**Chapter Three: Coming To Terms**

Sasuke had prided in himself for being a keen observer, but he had never been so proud of himself now. After setting camp, he informed Sakura (who is still in the process of cooking their meal) that he will gather fruits to add to their dinner and had set off, his attention never leaving a certain fox ninja who was scouting the grounds and peeking on Sakura every now and then, but is never coming out in the open.

Sasuke has concluded on one thing: Sakura and Naruto seemed to be avoiding being left alone together. Or being close together.Or being placed in a situation wherein they would have to deal with each other without the distraction of another company.

Okay, so maybe he has more than one conclusion. But the point is moot, anyway, since his conclusions are somehow related.

That aside, he came to these therefores because of the way Sakura and that kitsune had been acting. First off, Naruto had scouted the perimeter for at least three times already (and had in fact finished setting traps as well) and still he hasn't yet reported and sat down for a quick rest on their camp site because he, Sasuke, hasn't yet completed setting up the second tent. In fact, Naruto spanned a wider circle when Sasuke deliberately slackened his ministrations on the third tent. Based on these events, Sasuke concluded that Naruto is not willing to come into their clearing not until he is sure that Sasuke would be there to act as a barrier in the presence of Sakura.

Now, when he went to Sakura and and informed her about his intention in foraging for more edible food (taking his sweet time in telling her for that), he saw Naruto sprinting back to camp, most likely thinking that he could now have Sasuke accompany him with Sakura. But when Sasuke stood up and walked off, Naruto screeched to a solid halt, merely inches away from exposing himself to the clearing and to the fact that he is already done the initial part of his task.

In Sakura's case, at the the very second he was done telling her of what he was about to do, she vehemently spluttered out a protest and had started to yell when he got to his feet to walk away.

"Stop right there Uchiha Sasuke and you come back right here! Right now!"

He ignored her of course and continued on casually away. Upon reaching the edge to where the trees are the thickest, he took a high jump and landed on a sturdy branch, scanning the ground for signs of Naruto.

Seeing the blond's bobbing head somewhere down below him, he, once again , leapt up and bounded next to Naruto.

"Why didn't you get back to camp?"

Naruto slid his eyes to Sasuke and gace him a flat, unamused smile.

"And why in the world are you monitoring my actions? I could feel your chakra all the way to the other end of the clearing."

"I'm actually making a fascinating observation," Sasuke said, smirking, looking, for all intents and purpose, like the person who discovered the 'truth about life'.

Naruto frowned at him and harrumphed disbelievingly. "About what? There's only the three of us here."

"Well, couldn't I observe you two?" Came Sasuke's off-handed reply, ticking Naruto off greatly.

"You are observing me and Sakura-chan! What in the world for!" The blond yelled, outraged at the very least.

Sasuke waved his hand in the air cooly as though trying to dispel a foulsome odor in the air.

"You see, I am observing how two morons do the courtship ritual."

Naruto's eyes blazed up (coupled with his flaming face, in Sasuke's personal opinion, he looked like a human torch). He held his two hands up to form a semi-circle that is a perfect fit for Sasuke's neck.

"Die! Uchiha, die!" He bellowed in a war cry. He would have successfully murdered the evil incarnate of a Uchiha if Sakura had not popped our of nowhere and bonked him on the head with a laddle.

"OUch!" NAruto fell on his knees, hands clutching his throbbing head, which is now not only is sporting a bump ( a very huge bump, might I add), but also a first degree burn on his scalp.

"What are you two doing? The dinner's ready five minutes ago!" Sakura snarled, hands on her hips, foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

Noticeably, at least in Sasuke's eyes it is, Sakura is only pointedly addressing Naruto. He, Sasuke, had been completely forgotten. Not that he is complaining: that laddle looks hot and heavy; probably feels twice as hot and heavy too.

"Let's get back to camp," Sasuke tossd out as though it had been his suggestion all along.

Sakura marched on ahead, past the two of them, grumbling all the way. Likewise, Naruto swept past him and hissed. "There's no courtship ritual at all!"

Sasuke sighed. "So you say."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments:

This is a really funny statement that I got from a tv show:

This is a retort of the bully to a statement made by a vertically challenged guy who defended himself:

"Anymore compact and We'll need a microscope to find you."

No, honestly, it was very funny when I was watchng it... ehehehehe...--sweatdrops--


	4. Here's My Jacket part1

**Author's Notes:**

This is an insert which I should not actually consider as a chapter but it doesn't really fit into the chapters I made and it seemed appropriate to include it in the story. So here it is. Enjoy (hopefully)

DISCLAIMER:

I'll make it simple and short: I do not own Naruto. You could sue me for being a pedophile though. Yep, guilty as charged.

**All In Time**

**by Boyarina**

**Chapter Four: Here's My Jacket (part 1)**

He looked at her sleeping form, memorizing the way that she slumbers. The bed roll is pulled up to her chin, exposing only her head and hair to the cold night breeze.

Yet she seems to be shivering.

He sprang from the height he is crouching from. Softly and quietly, he landed and crept up to where she is lying. He shrugged out of his orange jacket and carefully placed it on top of her. The heat from his body must have given her some relief for her shivers instantly ceased.

She gave out a soft moan of satisfaction, which pleased him immensely. He was about to walk away, but a sound stopped him from his tracks.

"Naruto."

The said blond squinted at the girl whom he thought was sleeping. Sakura is awake now and had, in fact, spoken his name it seems. If her awakened state hadn't startled him enough, her next words caught him full in the chest.

"Arigatou, Naruto."

He blushed faintly, a ghost of a grin grazing his lips.

"Saa..." he whispered in reply, "Don't mention it."


	5. Here's My Jacket Part 2

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I really should get back into the story considering that I finally let off my chest that short (personally, I believe, poignant) chapter.

DISCLAIMER:

It's a whole load of pig's wallop (is that how the way that is phrased? if not tell me), but I do not own Naruto.

**All In Time**

**by Boyarina**

**Chapter Five: Here's My Jacket (part 2)**

Sakura fingered the jacket, savoring the feel of cotton in her hands. For some reason, it smells spicy, minty even. Is Naruto actually wearing a cologne?

She doesn't know that he actually cares about vanity considering the hideous color of his clothing. He looks better now, with just a black sleeveless shirt on. If only his pants are colored black too...

Sakura quickly chucked the jacket to her lap when she saw Sasuke walk up to her. A blush crept up to her when he quirked his eyebrows at her--telling her he **definitely **has witnessed what occurred earlier.

"You can hug it, I'll cover you."

A huge sweatdrop formed at the base of her neck as she picked up Sasuke's teasing statement, delivered in a conspirational whisper and a lopsided grin.

"What's that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stammered as a nervous giggle escaped her. "Hug what?"

Sasuke, eyebrows still raised at an impossbile height on his forehead, snorted. "Naruto's jacket of course."

Panicked, Sakura flew to her feet and used the orange jacket to effectively gag that Uchiha mouth.

"Could you please lower it down?" Sakura wailed in a hushed voiced.

Sasuke swiped off the offending garment together with the demented pink-haired girl who was holding it.

"So, are you gonna hug it or what?" Sasuke persisted, a bit irritated by the fact that something of Naruto's has been shoved down his throat. He spat a couple of times too to make sure any Naruto germs wouldn't get any ideas harming the delicate balance of his physical health.

"Of course not!" Sakura vehemently said, glaring at the orange jacket as though it was the one who asked the question.

Sauke exhaled loudly at her reply. "Suit yourself."

"Why would I even think of hugging his jacket?" Sakura snorted not caring if she sounded like a boar in the process. "I wouldn't do that, no sirrreeee, not in a million years!"

"You know, you don't have anyone here worth convincing. Since one, I am never fooled by any ruse from you, two Naruto is taking a bath in a stream about a 100 meters away from here and therefore could not hear you, and three, with the gazillion slip ups that you committed yesterday and today, even your mind would not be convinced by whatever you might want yourself to believe." Sasuke ticked these off one by one using his fingers, eyes closed and his nose upturned in the air to affect an attitude of righteousness.

He, however, did not miss the bell going off Sakura's head and the way her ears perked up when he finished saying reason number two. He would even go as far as to say that the girl's eye glinted in the mid-morning sun when he mentioned the kitsune's name.

"How long do you think Naruto's gonna be there?" Sakura demanded.

Sauke would have taken his time in answering her, but that stupid kitsune stole his thunder. In a puff of smoke, he appeared there in front of Sasuke and Sakura in his boxer shorts glory, in a rage fit for a queen.

"Sasuke-teme! Where did you hide my clothes!" Naruto bellowed, his fists raised into the air in an attempt to micmic an avenging angel which he completely fails at, of course.

His rage died down when he finally realized Sasuke is not the only one who has a full frontal view. Sakura, being one of the two persons he is flashing right now, is looking at him as though she wanted to skewer him this very second like she threatened before... or just simply use her hands to tear him from limb to limb. From the guttural sound that she emitted from her throat, Naruto concluded that she probably wanted to do both.

"Hentai!" Sakura screamed, omnimous puffs of smoke coming from her nose.

Naruto winced. Pointing a shaking finger at Sasuke, he stuttered out; "This teme said you were picking fruits for breakfast. I didn't know you're yere, dattebayou..."

Naruto's eyes widened when Sakura did not take heed, but rather, cocked her hand, ready to make a missile out of his jacket balled in her hands.

"C-chotto matte Sak--ack!"

Tonk! (or should we say 'wham!'?) The impact of the jacket on Naruto's head was so great it actually made a sound when it hit him. Sasuke grimaced for the benefit of his friend.

Really. Naruto's timing is really and truly lousy. Here he was trying to help them out, but Naruto would just have to go out of his way to ruin it.

If Naruto had walked in a few minutes later and used the towel which Sasuke left, by the way, on the exact same spot where he took Naruto's clothes from when he barged into their campsite, this would have been a whole different scenario all together. If everything had went according to his plan, Naruto would have seen Sakura hugging his jacket and inhaling its scent for all that it is worth.

"S-sakura-chan," Naruto groaned, "Why did you have to put a stone in my jacket? Itaii..."

"That explained the plonk," Sasuke murmurred as he eyed the heap that was NAruto's jacket with a new level of understanding. Turning to Sakura to congratulate her for her ingenuity, he found her rummaging through her pack.

With a triumphant "aha!" she pulled out a towel. She stomped to where Naruto is sprawled eagle-like on the ground, then halted, her arms akimbo.

"You deserve that pebble on you forehead," She stated matter-of-factly.

"It...was a boulder, Sakura-chan..."

Tickled by his funny reaply, Sakura's lips quirked up a bit.

"Acutally..It's more like a a meteorite," Sasuke dryly provided. He too approached the hapless form of his teammate, then scooted down and proceeded on poking the side of Naruto's whiskered face.

Sakura couldn't help the bubble of laughter that swelled from her this time.

"Okay, so maybe I was a tad too harsh. But you deserve it, Uzumaki Naruto," She glared down at him, but a trace of humour is still in her eyes. "Now, will you get dressed?" After saying so, she unceremoniously dropped the towel on his bare belly.

She had wanted to appear noncholant, but she ended up blushing anyway as her wandering eye caught the full affect of an almost naked Naruto on the ground.

"I-i..." Sakura coughed, cutting herself short when she realized with a start that she was stuttering. She cleared her throat and started all over again.

"By the time I return, you better be ready. Or else," She turned and swiftly strode away. Naruto's eyes followed her until her figure disappeared amongst the trees.

"Sasuke-teme...would you quit that!" Unable to stand the pokings Sasuke is doing to him, Naruto swung his arms around like a mad man and jumped to his feet.

"And could you please give me my clothes back?"

Sasuke gave a cursory glance at Naruto's outstretched hand before replying with his usual grunt.He stuck his hand behind his back, rummaged though it for a while or two then pulled out a pair of orange pants and black shirt.

Disgust is etched all over Naruto's face as he imagined just where Sasuke could have placed his garments. He has no choice but to wear it though as he has only one spare clothing and this particular pair is scheduled to be worn up until the next day.

Having no other option, Naruto deftly caught the bundle of clothing when Sasuke tossed it to him.

"Ewww, where did you exactly placed this?" Naruto asked, wrinkiling his nose in the process. Braving what foul odor he mgiht encounter, Naruto held his shirt a few inches from his nose and took a whiff.

Stangely enough, it doesn't smell bad.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's antics, thinking of saying something sarcastic about it but then decided he has a bigger fish to fry than that.

"You know, all of Konoha and probably some neighboring villages as well are aware of your crush on Sakura. And, if your thick head hadn't yet realized it, Sakura too has pretty much a good idea that you like her."

Naruto stopped tugging his shirt down over his head when Sasuke's words struck home. Not bothering to finish the task at hand (his shirt is now between his eyes and the bridge of his nose), he let out a muffled yell.

"What in Kami-sama's name are you getting at?"

Sasuke sighed. Threading his fingers through his hair, he replied in an exasperated voice: "Betsune. Hayakun, Sakura will be getting back here any minute now."

Fortunately for Naruto, he had everything in place when their pink-haired comrade appeared and told them to hurry up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments:

none for now...typing for chapters in a row kinda does that to you...


	6. A Day Of Impulses

**Author's Notes:**

For some twisted reason, I happen to like all naruxsasu, naruxsaku, naruxsakuxsau pairings...actually becoming very obsessed by these parings...sheesh...i need some serious psychological help.

DISCLAIMER:

I hate losing things...and for that I am quite thankful not being able to own Naruto...had it been mine and I lost it...i would never forgive myself for all eternity...

**All In Time**

**by Boyarina**

**Chapter Six: A Day Of Impulses**

Sakura is starting to develop a cramp on her left leg. They had been travelling for so long now and haven't yet rested for hours. She hasn't the stamina that Naruto and Sasuke has. If they keep this up, they'll be picking her up from the ground soon.

She doesn't want to slow the two of them down. For now, she would have to keep the complaints to herself. She probably could do a few more kilometers anyways.

Concentrate. Place one foot in front, then push and leap to the next tree, another foot in front, then push and leap to the next tree. Another...

"Off!" Typical of one who is not watching the path ahead of them, Sakura collided with the body in front of her. Before gravity decided to claim her though, she had a glimpse of the orange back she had smacked head on to and Naruto's startled face when he glanced back at her.

The world tilted as she felt herself fall. Really, it would have been impossible for her to keep her balance with one leg hurt.

Sakura squeezed her eyes close, awaiting for the impact that was soon to come. But it never happened. Daring to open her eyes, she saw Naruto's grinnig face and the hand that he had used to clutch at the front of her dress.

For a moment, she lay suspended in the air but was quiclky jerked back to solid ground. Coming so close to falling, Sakura instinctively wrapped her arms around the nearest support that she could find--which incidentally was Naruto's waist.

Sakura is panting heavily. From the height that they are in, she would have seriouly broken something and would have to be taken out of the mission.

"Daijabou, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he awkwardly patted her back. Sakura's head is placed against his chest while she recovered from fright. This is the first time that he held her so close. Actually, to be more politically correct about it, this is the only time, she held herself close to him.

She smelled good...soft...so trusting,Naruto wondered idly if she could hear the wild thumping of his heart...plus, he wondered if she had noticed his body's reaction (particularly THAT part of his body) to her nearness.

God, for both of their sakes he hoped not.

Naruto took a deep breath. He need to shake himself out of this funk. He is stronger than this. This is not the time for him to acknowledge the fact that he is definitely a male, and Sakura, a very alluring female.

_Stop hormones! Stop! Onegai!_

It took every ounce of Naruto's strength (plus demonic chakra) to disentangle Sakura from him. Though he regretted doing so, he had to do it. Otherwise, he might do something foolish.

_Like, kiss her senseless._

Not trusting himself, Naruto placed some distance between him and Sakura, a foot to be exact. However, he made the mistake of looking at her eyes and instantly, he was mesmerized, caught up in reading the expression that crossed her features.

...uncertainty, confusion..._is Sakura blushing?_

"Arigatou, Naruto," Sakura said softly, torn between staying, being rooted on the spot and bolting to the oppposite direction. The desire to stay is great though for she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his cerulean ones.

God, he looked so _beautiful_ that Sakura couldn't help imagining flinging herself to him and ravaging him.

After a second had passed, Sakura's imagination had turn into a full blown fantasy; a fantasy that if she failed to act upon on would surely lead to her untimely death.

Yes, Sakura is perfectly aware that she is exaggerating. It doesn't matter. What she is most concerned about is the fact that she hadn't acted impulsively before--or rather had not acted impulsively in her whole life. Right now seems to be the perfect time for impulses though. Yep, with her teenage hormones in full rampage, there is no better time than right this second.

Throwing caution to the wind, Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck with an almost savage force, forcing him to bend down a little while she stood in her tiptoes (when did Naruto get so tall!) to capture his opened mouth in her own.

Sakura moaned, her lips meeting Naruto's over and over again, taking what she could, devouring what Naruto is offering her. Sakura felt his hands tentatively took hold of her torso. His touch is so featherlight, Sakura hardly noticed it up until Naruto started to caress her ribcage using his thumbs.

Sakura would have reveled more in the sensations that he is inciting from her. Unfortunately, her heightened senses is what had brought her back to reality.

"Naruto..." Sakura murmurred against his reddened lips. They shared mingled breaths, rugged breaths, eyes downcast and staring at each other's lips as though contemplating hard about continuing with what they are doing earlier or stopping now and saving some for later.

They would have stayed like that for hours. But their eyes met, breaking the spell that bound the two of them. Faster than you could say "lips are for french kissing", they simultaneously back-pedaled from each other, appearing as though they suddenly had been scalded with boiling water.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. Now that he is a safe distance away from her, Naruto could afford to do as much. Had Sakura been in his arms again, he would have her flat on her back, doing everything _but chuckling_.

He stared at Sakura, knowing full-well it would be be a mistake to do so, but did it anyways. He noted her panting form, looking like she had ran a marathon. Raising her head, Sakura locked eyes with him again, then winced.

The apologetic grin that was forming in his mouth suddenly turned into a concerned frown. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was at her side. He opened his mouth to ask her what's wrong when Sasuke appeared beside them, looking extremely disgruntled.

"What's the hold up?" Sasuke asked brusquely, his glare switching from Naruto to Sakura. When his two teammates' faces flared up almost simultaneously, Sasuke nearly failed to suppress the snort that came unbidden to his mouth. And if that wasn't enough, Naruto and Sakura started to inch away from each other, dispelling any doubts Sasuske had about what happened.

_Guilty as charged, _Sasuke smirked internally.

The Uchiha heir would have continued gloating over his new found evidence but was given a pause when Sakura bent down and rubbed her leg with a pained expresion on her face.

Sasuke glanced sharply at Sakura, and then her leg.

Sakura tried on a a smile to reassure her buddies but it ended up as a grimace.

"Anou sa...it's just a leg cramp," she said, a little bit hesitant in confession her discomfort. "Nothing big. We should continue on."

"Demo!" Naruto interjected as Sasuke scrutinized Sakura's true condition. "If we continue, that leg might actually get injured."

Sakura shrugged. "Daijabou," she told the leaf she suddenly took an interest in, "My leg's gonna be fine. Besides, we are gonna lag behind the schedule and would not complete the mission in time if we stop now."

Sasuke noted the grim determination on Sakura's face. She would push hersself to the limits and then some despite their insistence that she take a rest...

Sasuke's eyes landed next on Naruto. The kitsune would not allow for his Sakura-chan to be left behind that's for sure.

The Uchiha pursed his lips, deep in thought, thinking of a way how they would compromise. Being none too happy about his poor brain getting taxed for something that he considers inconsequential, he glared at the two who are the causes of it.

Sakura gave him a weak smile before her gaze drifted to Naruto who was eagerly awaiting his verdict.

It was then that it hit him. The brilliancy of his plan is outstanding.

Sasuke smiled slowly, if not demonically.

"Naruto, carry Sakura on your back." Sasuke declared, smirking when Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground and Sakura spluttered her protest.

"B-bu...S-sa...wha-", Sakura incoherently jabbered out, crying out in frustration and stomping her foot on the tree branch they were standing on.

"What?" Sasuke drawled out, raising one lone eyebrow at her. "If you have anything against it Sakura, might as well quit the mission now."

As is on cue, Naruto immediately took action. Not even waiting for Sakura's request, Naruto backed himself into her, pulled her arns so they would wrap around his neck, then hoisted her up.

Sakura squeaked, surprised at heing lifted off the ground wihtout so much ado. She would have left it at that, but there's one body part of her that is tingling because Naruto's hands are still resting on it.

"Ano..." Sakura said in a strangled whisper. "Naruto your hands...they're on..."

She didn't get to finish the rest of her sentence (and she really didn't want to considering that Sasuke is right in front of them) when she felt Naruto's hands move from her posterior to the crooks of the legs she had wrapped around him.

"G-gomen nasai!" Naruto exclamied, fairly shouting out his apology. At this point, being the lone observer of the two, Sasuke compared and contrasted, deciding that Naruto's face is in fact redder than Sakura's.

Unable to resist the devil inside him, Sauke caught Naruto's eyes in a direct gaze and asked the obvious: "What's making your face so red, dobe?"

Deprived of his usual witty comebacks, Naruto could only glare at his alleged bestfriend.

"Can it, teme," Naruto snapped, before escaping on to the next tree and leaving Sasuke to the dust.

--------------------------------

Excerpt from the novel, "The Notebook"

I am nothing special; of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts, and I've lead a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has always been enough."


	7. Meet the Air Country's Guardians

**Author's Notes:**

For some reason, I have worked far harder on this story whilst I was merely playing around on Sassychan but the latter turned out to be better...welll based on the reviews anways...Personally, I kinda like this story better though...I'll hold nothing back in making the two of them...I swear on it!

DISCLAIMER:

I'll just take a second of your time here to say that I do not own Naruto. And even though I farted just now, I mean it.

**Chapter 7: Meet the Air Country's Guardians**

Naruto wanted to grumble about Sasuke and his stupid conspiracies. However, he did not want Sakura to get the wrong impression. He didn't want her thinking that it's a burden to carry her.

_Because it is not._

It's just that he didn't like to get as near as this to her. Considering the act that they have done earlier, plus the fact that his senses are going _haywire_ whenever he gets a hair breadth's length away from her, a Sakura pressed onto his back is the _last thing _that he needs right now.

Sakura's irritation is growing by the second. Though it maybe a teensy bit nice being draped on topf of Naruto's back like his own personal towel, she'd rather be back on her feet again.

It's all because of Naruto's never-ending muttering. It is incessantly grating on both her ears and nerves. If he didn't stop soon, she'd be forced to permanently damage his vocal cords.

Sakura glared at the blond's head. Deciding that her plan of action is too harsh even for someone like this kitsune, Sakura, instead, soundly smacked his head.

"Would you quit that?" she snapped, making Naruto's incoherent blabber instantaneously cease. Sakura indulged in a few mumblings of her own before launching her tirade back to Naruto.

"I didn't exactly agree with this plan as well. And, from what I can remember, you were the one who slugged me on your back. If you are gonna complain about it, place me back on the ground."

Naruto was stricken with guilt. The one thing that he carefully avoided doing was the one thing he (unconsciously) ended up doing.

If that isn't the stupidest thing to do, he didn't know what. In his hand, he created an imaginary hammer and bonked himself with it. _Twice._

_Naruto no baka! _His mind screamed loudly.

_Naruto no baka!_ An even louder voice screamed, he just couldn't fathom whence it came from. Well, doesn't matter. He would keep on berating himself since he doesn't really know what he could say to Sakura-cahn now.

_Naruto no--_

"Naruto. You. Are. Doing. It. Again!" Sakura punctuated each and ever word to get her point across. "If you have something in your mind, speak up! Quit mumbling!"

Sakura nearly tore her hair out in frustration when the kitsune still adamantly refused to speak. Naruto's definitely getting too much of Sasuke's company for comfort for the kitsune is picking up habits like 'stay mute if Sakura is asking complicated emotional problems,' or 'steadfastly ignore her if you don't know how to answer Sakura' or 'I'm handsome, but I am currently mute, deaf, and blind so I therefore could not speak, hear or see you.'

There are rare moments (even rarer than the bug Naruto had tried to catch before together with Shino, HInata and Kiba to trace Sasuke) when Sakura appreciates Naruto's loud-mouthedness and frankness. And, for the record, this is certaily one of those moments. If Naruto couldn't see that, she would be forced to knock some--

"I...", Naruto began, unbeknowingly cutting into Sakura's thoughts. He had wanted to tell her how much he liked carrying her, but didn't know how to phrase it so it wouldn't make him sound like a hentai.

It was an impromptu speech and he had given himself barely enough time to process what suitable statement to use.

_I like you riding my back._ Ugh, definitely a perverted sentence.

_I like the feel of your arms around me_. Hmmm, isn't that a line from a song?

_I have always wanted for us to end up like this_. Now this is trash.

Argh! He shouldn't have opened his mouth in the first place! Now he is caught in a trap with a concept but had no way of executing it!

Why oh why didn't he have teachers who has a romantic bone on him? How in the world did he get stuck with three teachers, two who are perverts and one who hadn't had any relationship at all? Where in the world would he learn stuff for things like this?

For the third time, NAruto once again is mumbling something under his breath. SAkura didn't bother to point it out to hiim this time as the other two times didn't seem to have any effect on him at all.

What she did though was, she listened closely and tried to decipher the thing that is occupying his thoughts this much. She failed to decode the jibberish he mouthed off the first time. She focused harder, straining her ears to hear only his voice and ignore the wind whistling around them.

Then she heard him...and almost regretted listening in.

_...like the feel of your arms...around me_

His words resounded in her ears, making her mouth go dry and her breath hitch in her throat, Her heart thumped so loudly in her ears, it was_ defeaning._

What in the world! She shouldn't be feeling this way! This is not right. He is like a brother to her!

_Well, you shouldn't have thought of that before you kissed him! _her subconscious retorted.

_Have you ever heard of 'carpe diem?' _she retorted back. Smugly, she smiled when seconds passed and her subconsicous didn't rear its head back again.

She had spoken too soon, however, for her inner voice came back at her in full vengeance. It screamed at her:_ Think before you act, think before you make decisions, think before you kiss someone...!_

Sakura shut her eyes closed and tightened her grip on Naruto as she tried to block the voice out. If she hadn't been competely aware of her surroundings, she would have ended killing the baka she was starting fall for. As it was, Naruto is choking in her tenuous grip, feebly trying to extricate her arm from his neck.

"S-sakura-chan..." NAruto whispered hoarsely.

Sakura quickly loosened her hold. "Sumimasen!" she exclaimed, helping Naruto rub his sore adam's apple.

Naruto twisted his head so he could face her. Pitiful tears were streaming down like waterfall from his eyes as he said, "I understand the bonkings and the occasional slap, Sakura-chan, but strangling me? Why, sakura-chan, why?"

Seeing NAruto's comical expression, Sakura couldn't suppress the smile that itched to paint itself on her face. She was so caught up in regarding the blond's features that she didn;t notice Sasuke faliing into step beside them.

"The question that should be asked, dobe is," Sasuke said his deep voice rumbling the words out, "What did you do this time to make herw ant to cut your circulation off?"

Naruto shot the last living Uchiha a dirty look, wondering at the back of his head whether his reaction came from being pissed by Sasuke's sarcastic remark or having been interrupted with his alone time with their one and only kunoichi. Surely, it is the former for he wouldn't be able to bear being alone with her (rampaging hormones aside) since he seem to be doing more harm than good to their friendship.

_But isn't she the one who kissed you this time?_

Naruto shook his head, trying to dispel that bothersome arguement from his mind. NOw is not the time for psychoanalysis of his and Sakura's actions.

"Would you beleive it, teme, if I say that I didn't do anything?" NAruto asked wryly. He awaited for another cryptic Uchiha response, but was surprised by the source it came from.

"Actually, you were mumbling," Sakura corrected him softly, flushing when Naruto's words came back to haunt her.

_..like the feel of your arms around me..._

Aware of the warmth spreading through her face, SAkura bowed her head and searched desperately with her fingers something to fiddle wioth so she could occupy her mind with something else.

Conveniently enough, the zipper of Naruto's jacket was there within reach to suit her purpose.

"Did," Naruto swallowed hard, "I say anything specific?"

Swear started to form on NAruto's brow when when Sakura didn't immediately answered. Her words earlier are making him queasy as though some undigested residue settled heavily in the pits of his stomach.

_Could she have heard the stupid commentary that was running through his head that time? About the piggy back ride?_

Oh no. Not that one Kami-sama. Not any of those staements is appropriate to be heard. Not fit for human ears! Not even fit for anything that has ears!

...though everyone of them is true...but they are not for Sakura--chan to hear...

...lest she feels disgusted by him again...

"You could have said something Egyptian for all I know," Sakura said, injecting as much indifference in her voice. She even threw a shrug in to make it all the more believeable. She had her gaze averted so she didn't really know if Naruto or Sasuke bought it.

Sakura would have happily went on imaginaing that she had them buying her lie, hook, line and sinker. Unfortunately, though, this had been dashed by one single scoff from their stoic teammate.

Thank Kami-sama for whatever snide remark he had in mind he didn't actually voiced out.

Naruto, on the other hand is a who different story. Upon hearing Sakura's answer, all breath left his body in one single whoosh as he expelled it in one relieved (?) sigh.

NOw, whyever would he feel relieved for?

Any inquiries they might have asked to delve more into the issue as hand were temporarily placed on hold as the ground below them shook. The blast came from their right and from Sakura's calculation, exactly from the direction where the Air Country is located.

Seems that theirn presence is not at all wanted. This is a bit unsettling since Tsunade-sama had said that the leaders of the Air Country had been informed of their arrival and intention.

Despite the imminent danger, NAruto and Sasuke sprang towards the source of the blast. No further amunition was sent their way as they got closer, which they took as a good sign.

MOments later, they have arrived in a clearing where four women stood.

_Where four gorgeous, buxomy women stood_, Sakura thought, her jealousy getting the better of her as she felt Naruto slowly standing up from his crouched position, his attention never leaving the figures in front of them

----------------------------------------------

comments:

ummmmmmmmmmmm...i'll be updating soon...


	8. Say What?

**Author's Notes:**

hi! i know i deserve a good decking for leaving this fic for so long without doing updates (don't do it now though! i'm still typing it) anyways, even though i haven't really done any chapter revisions other than chap 1, i will proceed on posting chap 8..sorry about that...

DISCLAIMER:

--arguing with one's self--

will never be able to own naruto will i? no, you will not. yes, i do not own him now! is that really a necessary question? haven't you realized that yet! sheesh! for the love of...!

**All In Time**

**by Boyarina**

**Chapter 8: Say what?**

The four women standing before them are the most gorgeous creatures that anyone could have laid their eyes upon. Pristine honey colored skins, shimmerring tresses, perfectly curved bodies...anyone would have fallen in love with them at first sight, but not Sakura.

In fact, she hated them. With all of her heart.

She narrowed her eyes at them, assessing their appearance like a jeweler looking for possible flaws in a diamon's smooth surface. All of them are wearing tight fitting bodies that glinted a silvery sheen in the midday sun. The bodies of their clothing do not hide their decency at all! The fact that they have a pale pink shawl draped loosely around their bare shoulders and snaking around their arms, does NOT even help hiding what needs to be hidden! Worse of all was thier filmy skirt! Though it only exposed the shadow of their long, LONG, long legs, it left nothing to the imagination of how shapely those legs actually are.

Sakura internally fumed. Are all of the women in this country hussies?

"We are the Guardians of Air Country. We are here not to block your path or stop you from receiving the utmost welcome to our abode. Rather, we are here to test your worthiness in stepping in our land. Fight us and if you win, you may enter."

Sasuke eyed the one who said this. He couldn't help admitting to himself that the speaker is beyond beautiful. She looked ethereal, with features that you would find only in spiritual beings. Her black hair, he assumed, would surely reach past her knees had it not been pulled back in a braid that ended a bit past her waist.

Stop looking at her, Sasuke sternly commanded himself. These so-called Guardians are designed precisely to distract any male shinobi so they would put their defenses down, but this beauty is not only weaponry that they posses. He could feel their immense power and that alone strengthened his resolve to fight the Guardians until they had admitted their defeat.

"It'll be our PLEASURE to fight you ladies," Naruto haughtily announced, "But after we cream you, would there be a welcoming banquet?" He gave them his trademark grin, which immediately turned into a wince of pain when Sakura bonked him on the head.

"Baka," she hissed behind him.

One of the women, this time the lady with her purple hair tied in a pony-tail high up at the back of her head, graced them with a small wistful smile, her gaze fully focused on Sakura and Naruto.

"Yes we have prepared something for your arrival," she said in a motherly tone, " and some medical supplies for your wife."

Naruto was perplexed at first, but a nano second later the meaning of her words dawned in him. Upon finding his voice, he joined the portests that Sakura was already trying to incoherently convey.

"We--"

"I-ti's..."

"Demo sa..."

"You are married, aren't you?" the purple haired lasy asked, a hard glint sudenly appearing on her eyes. "We do not exactly appreciate single kunoishis coming into our village as our male population is VERY small. We don't particularly like the idea of sharing them with strangers."

Sakura cringed at the woman's terrifying expression. She definitely did not want where this is heading to, but it seems like it's better for them to hide behind this lie for than for the Guardians to know the truth.

Naruto, however, is not through discussing the matter.

"You are mistaken we are not--"

"Married?" the purple haired Guardian cut in, her voice steely enough to cut into the the tension in the air.

Knowing they are treading into dangerous grounds, Sakura desperately thought of an excuse that would deliver them from the killer intent of this Air Guardian before the whole pack descends on them.

"We are engaged!" she hastily declared.

"They are living together." Sasuke said, his words practically overlapping with hers.

Sakura and Sauke shot each other startled looks when they realized they have spoken right after one another. Not wanting to make the Guardians suspicious of their actions, Sakura tore her gaze away from him and vigorously nodded at the Guardians.

"Hai. Naruto-kun and I are not married. We are engaged and living together. Right, Naruto-kun?"

Sakura steadfastly ignored the stare her kitsune is boring into her. A quick dart of her eyes allowed her to see the pure and undiluted confusion marring his features. Silently, she prayed that Naruto, for once, agree with her, although another part of her brain is saying..."you are now digging the deepest grave you've ever dug yourself into..."

Naruto DO NOT like what is happening now, but he would have to let it sldie. Easing the confusion from his face, he turned his attention back to the guardians.

"Yes, we are not married, BUT, we are engaged, got a problem with that?" he asked, his teeth set on the edge. The idea of being engaged to Sakura is at the VERY LEAST unsettling, if not downright WRONG. He hasn't even courted her yet FORMALLY, and she hasn't even shown a smidgen of attraction for him.

...well except for this morning's kiss...

"If you are that COMMITTED to each other, we'll make sure to prepare accommodations that would house only the two of you," said, this time by the Guardian sporting a unibanged hairdo, whilst the rest of her tresses are tied into two odangos.

She smiled when the couple whom she was pertaining to gaped at her, with (what she thinks is) astonishment. They probably couldn't believe how hospitable they are being. She nodded at them to reassure them that whatever she says is law, waiting for their outbursts of 'thank yous'. What she didn't expect was the smirk that their dark-haired companion gave her and the blank stupified looks that overcame the couple's features.

She felt a pout coming on, but thought better of it. Settling for the best course of action, she just shrugged it off as probably one of those Konoha quirks that she has been hearing about. You know, like monogamy.

The Guardian shuddered at the thought, thanking her stars that she is fated to be with Air Country instead of dreary Konoha.

"Maa, maa, sisters, we probably should already get off the subject of 'engagement' and marriage'," said this time by the teal haired guardian.

Our Konoha heroes are actually wondering when she would actually speak for she had been quiet the whole time, giving the impression of a woman who would rather not speak at all, not unless it's truly necessary. This first impression, however, had been ripped to shreds, and quickly set aflame the moment she shared her two cents in.

By her tone alone, she definitely is a NARUTO. She is loud and she is brash.

The effect of her words didn't differ from Naruto's effect on his teammates as well. The moment the meaning of her words sunk into her co-guardians' heads, professionalism they have established on the onset of their meeting all went down the drain as the other three guardians surrounded the teal haired one and shouted in one unified voice:

"And what in HELL did you mean by that!"

The teal haired guardian smiled nervously at her companions and help her hands up in mock surrender. "Well, you know, since we could not get married...whenever you say that they," she pointed at the blond shinobi and pink haired kunoichi, "could, it's like rubbing salt into an already gaping wound..."

The black-haired guardian threw her hands up in frustration.

"Why did you have to go and bring that up!" she ranted, nearly blowing the teal-haired guardian's head off.

The offender, typical of one who wanted to live another day, covered her head in an attempt to save her precious life.

"Gomen! Gomen!"

The guardians were not finished with their teammate despite her pleas. Throwing her fist in front of the teal-haired guardian, the brown-haired one growled her two cents in.

"It's not exactly our fault we could not get married, and you know that as well as I do!" She took a deep calming breath, then struck a super-model pose. "We are beautiful! I could seduce than man," she pointed her finger at Sasuke, "If I wanted to!"

Sasuke couldn't help blanching when the Guardian chose to refer to him as ger possible target. Well, considering that Naruto is 'engaged', he shouldn't be sur---

"And I could get him as well!" the purple haired lady yelled, pointing at Naruto this time.

Naruto blinked once, twice, then pointed to himself. "Ore wa?"

Contrary to Naruto's dazed reaction, Sakura, on the other hand, is completely outraged.

"Nani!" Sakura snarled, rasing her upper body off Naruto's back. "He's already engaged!"

"Well, he's not married to you yet!" shot the purple haired guardian back.

Sakura scowled. "He's GONNA be! Right Naruto-kun?" Sakura demanded, while she tried to futilely wedge her face in front of Naruto's.

Naruto's face twitched. "H-hai..."

"Well, I won't believe it until after the cere--"

"Would you ladies cut it out!" Sasuke bellowed uncharacteristically. He finally had gotten over his initial shock at the strangeness of the situation (a.k.a ladies are fighting over Naruto; Sakura is enraged because someone is trying to lay claim on Naruto, while she did nothing when someone tried to marry herself off to him).

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to get any assistance from the glazed over Naruto (probably due to the same reasons), Sasuke couldn't help resorting to the use of his vocal cords to stop the women's squabble. As mush as he hated doing so, he didn't really have much choice.

He rubbed his temples, forcing the twitch of migraine there to go away. Spannig his eyes to all the women persent (including Sakura), he glared at them. "How are we supposed to enter Air Country if you guys are going to bicker all day?" he snapped, bending down to pick up a twig lying there on his feet. Without putting any real force into it, he threw the twig on Naruto's head.

"Naruto!" he growled, "Will you snap out of it already? We are going to fight, remember, usurotonkachi?"

Naruto blinked (yet again) one, twice, then shook himself as though a bucket of ice cold water had been upended on him.

"I hear you teme!" he finally said, his voice clear and steady. He dropped to the ground and eased the limbs Sakura had wrapped around him.

"Stay here," he murmured to her, hoping against hope that she would acquiesce.

Sakura is never the one who takes things lying down. Despite Sasuke-kun's order from the other day, she wouldn't bear just watching Naruto and Sasuke fight it out with these...creatures. Plus, she needs to settle one thing with that purple haired guardian.

How dare she lay claim on Naruto just like that! Knowing that he is already is 'engaged' to her, that guardian should have just BACKED OFF!

Sakura glared at Naruto who now is facing her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Get out of my way," she said darkly, her anger on a certain Air Guardian not disappating one bit since that onna's stupid declaration.

Naruto shook his head. "You have to stay," he said calmly, unfazed not only by Sakura's voice or by the way she started cracking her knuckles.

"Just give me this one chance," Sakura hissed, her fists tightly clenched, "to pound that woman's ass."

Naruto grinned and for some unknown, twisted reason, wanted to laugh uproariously.

Is his Sakura by any chance getting jealous? Too bad, he coulnd't tease her about it, otherwise, he will be the receving of the pounding. Playing dumb would be the best course of action.

Still wearing his grin, he gave her a thumbs up sign and said, "Don't worry, I'll keep those fan girls away from Sasuke-kun."

She looked flustered for a second, then-- "No! That's not---ARGH! Never mind! I'll stay put." she crossed her arms and looked away.

At this Naruto stood up. "I'll try to come back in once piece," he smirked then shot their Uchiha a look. "I'll make sure that our Sasuke-kun comes back in one piece too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the absurdity of his words. "Leave your 'fiancee' for a bit. After we finish this, you can come back to her so she can patch YOU up."

"You seem pretty confident with your abilities," drawled out the silver haired guardian. "But we shall see soon enough if you are up to par."

"Namae wa Shouyou and I am one of Air Country's defense guardian. This," the teal haired guardian took a step forward when the silver haired one summoned to her, "is Ayame, my partner in crime. Your first task so you would be granted entrance to our domain is to break through our defense barrier."

"And land a punch to me and to Shouyou-sama," the guardian Ayame spoke up. She grinned, a pure demon incarnate's grin. "Very few has done it, your Hokage included."

From behind Shouyou and Ayame, the purple haired guardian harrumped. She came in between them and pushed the two aside.

"Enough said you two. Namae wa, Cassandra," she gave her audience a deep curtsy, the winked at the blond shinobi when she straightened up just so that she could irk his fiancee. Sure enough, the pink-haired girl scowled fiercely and shot Cassandra daggers from her eyes.

If looks could truly kill...

"Your second task is to knock me or Dania there," she thumbed the brown-haired guardian from behind who gave them an enthusiastic wave, "out. We are going on offensive."

"What's the third task?" Sakura asked for the sake of her team, uncertainty lacing through her voice. She could JUST feel the cloud of impending doom looming over their heads.

"The third AND fourth task," the guardian named Shouyou corrected her. She winked at her companions, getting Sakura all riled up.

Frowning, Sakura placed a hand on her hip and would have started tapping her foot too if her legs wasn't folded beneath her.

"Well, what is it?" she demanded, impatient at the mere thought that she would be doing nothing while Naruto and Sasuke get the pounding of their life. After all, Tsunade-sama is one of the few people who was able to do it. How can they, mere chunnins do anything?

The guardians chuckled.

"It's for us to know and you to find out."

----------------------------------------------------------

This is a tagalog song that i just find so beautiful; i placed english translations underneath each line, but it's not very good. for you filipino readers...tell me how to improve it. :)

alipin  
(your slave)

di ko man maamin  
(though i will not admit it)  
ikaw ay mahalaga sa akin  
(you are important to me)  
di ko man maiisip  
(though it's hard to believe)  
sa pagtulog ikaw ang panaginip  
(even in my sleep you are there)  
malabo man ang aking pagiisip  
(though i might be confusing at times)  
sana'y pakinggan mo  
(i wish for you to know)  
ang sigaw nitong damdamin  
(i have feelings for you)

ako'y alipin mo kahit hindi batid  
(i am your slave, though you might not have realized it)  
aaminin minsan ako's manhid  
(i will admit that sometimes i am clueless)  
sana ay iyong naririnig  
(i wish for you to know)  
sayong yakap ako's nasasabik  
(it is only in your arms that i feel content)

ayoko sa iba  
(i don't want any other)  
sayo ko indi magsasawa  
(you're one person that i'll never get tired of)  
anuman ang iyong sabihin  
(whatever it is you say)  
umasa ka ito ay diringgin  
(you have my full attention)  
madalas man na parang aso't pusa  
(though we fight like there's no tomorrow)  
giliw sa piling mo ako'y masaya  
(there's no place better than in your arms)


	9. How do you enter?

Author's Notes:

You know, personally, I think this section should be called **what's inside the author's head **instead of autho's notes since what i usually put in here is what is inside of my head. Aynways, what IS inside of this author's heads...well... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

No really, this is ALL I THINK ABOUT ALL DAY! Geez, I am getting so obsessed by it, i check my mail everyday and i DON'T DO THAT AT ALL! Seriously!

Anyways, guys please review because i go whacked crazy whenever i see my email AND REVIEWS PAGE, only to find it's completely devoid of reviews. So please, just in the meantime i am in this funk, indulge me reviews? pretty please? thanks. :)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto. Please I would stop claiming it as my own so long as you give me anything that would resemble a review. thanks :)

All In Time

by Boyarina

Chapter 9: How do you enter...?

The eight columns of swriling air that surrounded the defense Guardians are not what they had been expecting. The towering tornadoes just sprang up suddenly without Shouyou and Ayame doing any hand seals. It happened as though that by sheer will alone had the guardians been able to command the air around them to form this protectve barrier.

Is it possible that these two are in a way like Gaara? Could it be that they too have a monster inside them that rules the wind thus allowing them to use the wind freely?

The towering barrier reached the skies above; disappearing into the clouds and to God-knows-where. The spaces between the twirling winds of death would have worked to their advantage, but as soon as they got ready to to attack those weak spots, the cyclones started to move around the two guardians.

To compound this, slowly, inch by nerve wracking inch, the area that the wind was protecting started to get bigger and bigger. It is now almost encompassing the ground covering the entrance of Air Country's gates, encircling all the Guardians inside.

This is bad. Nope, not very good at all, and THAT is saying mildly. With the wind slashing violently around them, that wall of wind promising eternal damnation to anything that comes near it (let alone touch it), there seems to be no jutus that they have at hand to breach that deadly wall.

They could attact either by assualting them from the top or from below the ground, those are the only two areas which the cyclone barrier is not defending.

"Sasuke!" Naruto boomed out, "I'll handle it from above."

Sasuke gave his partner a curt nod, though inside he has grudgingly appreciated the fact that he had somewhat rubbed off Naruto a few of his observational skills.

Either that or Naruto had matured eough not to act to brashly like what he used to do before.

"Kage no bushin no jutsu!" Naruto called out and two clones of him appeared. The said clones plus the real Naruto grinned maniacally and linked their arms together forming a chain.

"Ready when you are, teme!"

Sasuke smirked. Forming the necessary hands seals for his jutsu, he summoned chidori. Once it cackled to life, he poised it over the ground. He squatted a little ready for the leap he would make to gain momentum before he slammed his ball of chakra to the ground.

"Now!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped to the height he would need. He have his chidori-filled hand pointed to the ground, watching as Naruto was thrown by his clones into the air.He waited until another of Naruto clones poofed into existence beside the real one--one clone being used as a stepping stone, while the other one propelled the real Naruto again into the air.

That is when he made his move. Sasuke nose-dived into the ground with chidori right infront of him, ready to make a tunnel.

Sasuke felt both his body and the earth below him tremble with the force his chidori made when he plummelled it into the ground. The booming sound that came after defeaned him and the dust particles that the earth had crumbled into flew to his eyes. Though temporarily deaf and blind, he continued on with his task.

In two minutes tops, he'd be able to barge into their comfort zone and land a blow to the silver-haired guardian.

Easy.

Or not.

He had broken through the ground right infront of the guardian without any problems. However, instead of emerging victoriously (so much for the grand entrance entrance he had in mind) into their clearing, he was corked in, literally, by another cyclone.

Still, he continued pushing against it because Naruto would have done the same; because right now the only weapon he has against them in persistence, with a little stubbornness thrown on the side.

He will get to their side of the clearing, past that wind barricade, even if it kills him!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how high he get into the skies, no matter how many times his head poked a hole through the clouds, the tower of wind he was trying to breach just simply goes on and on and on and on...

He tried to circle the whole barricade, hoping to find a gaping whole the defense guardians might have missed covering up. But, he already have travelled for miles, still, no luck.

For what's its worth, he would have to hand it to both Shoyou-nesan and Ayame-nesan for it seems like they have made a living wall around Air Country. There is no way to get in from either the side or on the top from his vantage point. Hopefully, Sasuke is having a better luck than he is.

He would have to abandon this strategy and go back to Sasuke. The top could not be breached by effort alone. There has to be an object that would interrupt the vicious flow of air.

Hmmmm, a giant boulder of rock, may be? Not a bad idea. A huge boulder that would cut into the swirling mass of air would allow him to punch through and gain entrance.

Naruto back-flipped into the air to get away from the whirl wind. FInding his ideal spot to land on, he twisted around so he could get a good view of his footing.

There! The highest branch of the tallest tree that is where he would make his territorial survey to locate that mound of earth which will be the defense guardian's ultimate defeat. However, to our blond hero's dismay, there is no boulder big enough that would serve his purpose. The land is flat--pure plains as far as the eye could see.

Naruto sat on his hunches, craddling his chin in one hand as he did so. Either that he need to think of another plan or make a boulder for him to use. For the boulder, he simply could pump chakra on his feet to cut up a huge mass of rock from the ground and--

Wait a feakin' minute!

Why in the world would he have to do that for? HE could simply use one of the earth jutsus that perverted sannin taught him.

Naruto smacked himself on the forehead, berating himself for forgetting a detail that should have been so obvious in the first place. Before he executes that however, there are things that he need to see to first. ONe, get Sakura as far away from their battle, and two, inform Sasuke of his brand new plan.

There might be something in that genius' head of his to supplement this course of action.

Truth to be told, earth justsus are not his forte; especially not the one that the first Hokage have invented. UNfortunately for him that seems to be the most effective tactic, seeing that he has yet to find a weak spot in the Air Country's Guardians defense.

The urge to sigh dejectedly is trong, but he fought it. It'll only be a waste of breath (that he will definitely need later) and more so, it will go against his personality.

Jumping up to his feet (to release the negative energy that crept up to him and to regain his natural exuberant self) Naruto got out of his poor imitation of the 'thinking man's' pose. Standing now on his legs (not to mention, with blood flowing back on his feet), he shook his body much like what a wet dog would do, perky now as can be.

Yosh! Now to get Sakura and Sasuke!


	10. It's Just An Inkling

**Author's Notes:**

My brain is swirling. In fact, my eyes are proof of that….they are swirling too, if you must know. But this doesn't concern you, so let me just get on with my life (yes, you may get on with yours as well). This is all that I wanted to say today.

DISCLAIMER:

Let me make this easy for me and for you, I do not own Naruto. By the way, I added the name Naruto on word so that the damn spellchecker would not keep telling me it's wrong. It's right I tell you, it's right! Anyways…

Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the snow.  
_-Alice Mackenzie Swaim_ …

**All In Time**

**By Boyarina**

**Chapter 11: It's Just An Inkling**

Sakura resisted from joining the fray when she saw Sasuke-kun shot out and up into the air from the hole he created. Biting her lip, she held her ground—a mere 10 meters away from the battle zone.

Not too near, not too far, if in case the guys would need her immediate help.

Sakura watched as she saw Sasuke twirled in the air, landing on the ground gracefully. He had his head bowed down, and from the rise and fall of his shoulders, she could sense him breathing heavily.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's head snapped up to the direction Naruto's voice is coming from. Although equally surprised by the arrival of their blond teammate (a.k.a. her beloved blond baka)—that is surprised both by his arrival plus the fact that he casually placed a hand on one of her hips as though it's the most natural thing in the world to do—Sakura took her sweet time granting Naruto her full attention.

In fact, regardless of the fact that she is harboring a most disturbing affection for him that is bordering beyond sisterly and wanting him to reciprocate in the same way, no one could really blame her if her face is twitching with annoyance at his boldness when she did came face to face with him, feeling completely unnerved.

"Na. Ru. To." She said warningly. Sure enough, her blond baka took the hint. Smiling at her quite sheepishly, he—with great care, mind you—extricated his hand from her hips and innocently used the same appendage to scratch on a spot on his cheek.

Sakura raised one eyebrow—an act that hopefully would dispel the flush that she is quite sure is matching the faint pink color that spans from one of Naruto's cheek to the other.

"I was going to vacate you. It might get too dangerous here," he said, his grin fading and his blush out a little bit.

Unsettled by his expression, an expression that she considers too serious, given that they are already in a situation far graver than what she would have liked, Sakura's chibi self reared up and decided to sassy on him.

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked cheekily.

Her plan was unfortunately foiled when Sasuke jogged up to them. From the distracted look on Naruto's face, there's no doubt that he hadn't (not even in the slightest) gotten a whiff of what she just asked him.

"Sasuke, I have a plan." Naruto said, getting all the more somber.

Sakura sighed. Well, there goes HER plan.

When Sasuke gave out his customary 'Aa' as an acknowledgement of the Naruto's words, Sakura grumbled silently and was just about to start moping for having been cut off the picture, had not the unexpected happened. Before she even had the time to blink and process what Naruto did to accomplish it, he had swooped her into his arms—her back supported by his left arm and her legs dangling over his right arm.

"Hey!" she protested, but only half-heartedly. In her mind, she is doing this little victory dance amidst free falling confetti…

POINT, SHOOT and SCORE! Her Inner Self yelled.

Naruto winked at her OUTER nonplussed self roguishly. "I'll just cart Sakura-chan to some place safer."

Sasuke snorted—and if she had not been mistaken—snorted as though he is thinking that Naruto is meaning to do more than what he just said.

Something just isn't right with the world today, for aside from her inexplicable attraction to Naruto, Sasuke's atypical behavior, Naruto's advances, she had added herself once again to the list by suddenly blasting a glare to the Uchiha's direction.

PERV! Her inner self shouted.

"Make it fast." Sasuke said with a smirk, ignoring her death-served-through-the-eyeballs tactic.

Unable to do anything else, Sakura growled under her breath, then crossed her arms in haughty I-so-do-not-like-what-you-two-is-doing-now stance. Glaring at the both of them, she puffed her cheeks out in exasperation. Despite this though, deep within the recess of her mind, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved at the thought that at least that is the worst that Sasuke could deliver with his teasing.

Until…..

"It'll just be a quickie," Naruto quipped from somewhere above her head.

Sakura couldn't believe her maidenly ears. She bowed her head and shook it (not in defeat, mind you), gathering all her distaste to everything that is green and hentaish.

"Would you two get your heads out of the gutter!" she groused, giving her teammates another dose of her dark scowl that promised hell if they tried to do so otherwise. In fact, had her teammates been any close to each other, she would have reached out and smacked their heads together for emphasis.

Deprived of anything tangible she could vent her frustration on, she resorted to silent mutterings, which mainly consisted of what she would lecture Kakashi-sensei, the source of all that is perverted, so he could start being a model example of what a gentleman is once they get back to Konoha.

"Sakura," Naruto said, his voice once again solemn.

At the sound of her name, Sakura jerked her head back to the kitsune carrying her, granting him her full attention. Considering that she had spaced out earlier (scheming her diabolical plot to cuckold their teacher to become a gentleman), she just now realized that Naruto is already moving, finally onto the task he had set about to do, apparently.

"Nan da?"

Naruto's hold tightened around her, and for a second there, indecision flashed through his eyes. He opened his moth to speak, but as though thinking better about saying whatever he intended to say, he shut it. He did this a couple of times, his expression interchanging from a pained look to that of irked expression every other second.

If not for the moving blur of forest which had Sakura mesmerized during the first four times Naruto was imitating a fish that suddenly found itself swept on dry land, Sakura would have snapped at Naruto even before he got to his second pained expression.

But four times in a row with the same thing cycling over and over again is simply too much for her to take and, as far as Sakura's patience is concerned, that is its limit.

"Spit it out," she finally barked out when Naruto dared, yet again, to hesitate for the…oh Kami! She lost count already!

Naruto sighed resignedly when they reached their destination. He released her legs and carefully set her back on the ground. The right arm he freed came to rest on her left shoulder, mirroring the position of his left arm on her right shoulder.

"Promise me that you will stay here. Right here, okay?" he murmured in that deep voice he rarely uses, making a frown of worry to surface on Sakura's face.

"What for?" She asked in a tone full of dread. Wither due to paranoia or to the instincts she have acquired by being a ninja, warning bells went off in Sakura's head.

"Promise me, Sakura-chan…."Naruto pleaded, reverting to the childhood nickname he had christened her with. The one thing that is different now is instead of using the girly tenor that he usually prefer in saying her name, he is using that same baritone—the same 'please-don't-argue-with-me-now' voice that is for some reason is tugging on Sakura's will urging her to consent.

How can she resist…..?

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, realizing that looking in the direction of her object of desire's eyes is definitely NOT the way to go if the whole point is to strengthen her dissipating resolve to deny him of what he requests.

"Yada!" she ground out, head bowed down and shoulder slumped forward. A very childish reaction, she knows, but the sense of foreboding tells her that being stubborn about the whole thing would most likely save her beloved blond's ass.

He tends to be too reckless at times….

"What are you planning to do?" she bit out in a harsh whisper for he is making her worry. And this worry is sending pin-prickling sensation on her chest, and is twisting her gut in such a way that makes her want to hurl.

Sakura felt herself being pushed backward. Limp doll that she is, she offered no resistance. She didn't even realize that air is no longer passing through her nostrils when a moment had passed and yet Naruto made no further moves.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Sakura lifted her head and came face to face with Naruto's blank one—eyes glazed over, completely devoid of expression.

What is this?

The pin-prick sensations on Sakura's chest intensified. Illogical as it may seem, Sakura leaned forward, pushing her shoulders against Naruto's grip, seeking something in his presence that would relive her of this disconcerting feeling.

Then, in the blink of an eye, it was gone—the blank expression had slipped out of Naruto's features and she could feel once again the steady rhythm of her heart. In place of that zombie-like expression is this gentle visage with that not-quite-there smile.

Because of this, somewhere inside her mind, a loud crack resounded as the wall of her resolve to stay where Naruto wanted her to wait split into halves. When Naruto rested his forehead against her own, the rest of her remaining resolve disintegrated into flecks of dust and dirt.

Exposing her.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Stay here for a bit, k? I'll be back soon." Naruto said a bit too cheerfully. If it had been his intention to mask the doom that was about to come, it is already far, far too late for that. Sakura have already sensed it, felt it deep within her bones.

"You know," she said, unable to keep anger tainting her voice, "if you are planning g to get yourself killed, let me do those guardians a favor and do you in, right now."

Just for the sheer hell of it, Sakura stomped her left foot down onto Naruto's right one.

"Itaii! Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, stumbling back and hopping on his uninjured foot while holding on dearly to his abused one, "What in the world is that for!"

A triumphant smirk on her face, Sakura placed her hand on her hip and turned her nose up on him snottily.

"That's a going away present," she huffed, "to remind you that the only you could come back to me is intact and in one piece."

A sidelong glance at Naruto's direction showed Sakura that he no longer is jumping around as though a pogo stick got stuck on his leg and is actually looking at her quite intently. She would have tackled him right then and there if he hadn't suddenly switched moods and beamed her a toothy grin.

"In what state do you think I'll be in?" He gave his nose a brief rub, then sniffed. "I'll be fine Saku-chan."

His words are innocently said enough and are, technically, supposed to appease her, but they made her all the more discomfited. This is ridiculous at best. Naruto could not exist in any other form, but in the one he is in now. This paranoia that Naruto would be in a state far different from what is normal could simply be a by-product of her worry for the upcoming battle, which, much to her dismay, Naruto would tackle like it is the last thing he had to do.

"Do you have any proof of that?" she demanded, trying to hide her anxiety for the nagging sensation that something big is going to happen had not vanished despite the explanations she plied herself with. Why else does he have to distance her from all the fighting if he does not know that it's going to be a tremendous battle?

Exasperation became evident on Naruto's face as soon as she blurted those words out.

"Do you not trust me?" he asked.

Sakura crossed her arms and began tapping her foot, fully intending to brush aside his question.

"You could say that," she answered airily. "So, what do you have for me?"

He gaped at her, completely stumped by her request (more like order, really).

"I-I don't…." his voice trailed off as he searched every inch of his person for that something she is asking for. His face lit up when his hand went to his breast plate and clutched at an unseen object there. Pulling it out of his shirt, Sakura saw a prism like pendant which reflected back a myriad of color everytime a beam of sunlight truck it.

She recognized this crystal pendant and the history behind it all too well. That is the pendant Tsunade-sama had to remind her of the two person she loved the most and lost.

"I will not have that."

It is too terrifying and too ironic for her to have that pendant.

A pained expression washed over Naruto's face as he wailed out, "Why not?"

Sakura was prepared to give him another one of her airy replies, but Naruto did not even bestow her a chance to form the first letter of her sentence when he zoomed to the spot right behind her. Without further ado, he wrapped the necklace holding the pendant around her neck and click the clasp close with a triumphant "There!"

Panic surged through her as she stared down at the crystal, which at the moment was happily shimmering back at her. She should have torn it away from her and hurled it as far as she could, but she was frozen in place, gaping wide-eyes at the accursed jewelry.

"I'll leave it to your care," Naruto said, winking at her. "Ja ne."

In a flash, he was gone. Sakura, still the perfect imitation of a block of ice, had watched him leave, unmoving and screaming all her objections inside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It may be that those who do most, dream most.

_-Stephen Leacock_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**

The jutsus used in this chapter wasn't exactly the jutsus used or possessed by either Sasuke or Naruto in the series. I used them merely for the purposes of the story. Please see the types and definition of the jutsu I decided to incorporate in here.

Er, the fighting is blah in my honest opinion. Bear with me as I think up of ways to spice it up. Right now, this is the best that I can squeeze out of me.

**Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage - Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning**

Rank: C

Type: Offense

Requirement: Sword or other item to transmit lightning

This technique requires no hand seals and is able to send surges of lightning through the ground at desired target electrocuting them so long as the sword or item remains implanted in the ground. There must be a constant concentration of chakra inside of the item to keep the shocking in place but the user does not have to remain near the item sending the electricity. The damage done by this attack is light but gradually picks up, also if caught in the field of electric the user's mobility is sharply decreased.

**Dai Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Great Tornado Technique)**

Rank B

ninjutsu

CP: 8

Description:Using this technique, the user is able to create a large and very powerful gust of wind

resembling a tornado.

PVP: deals 1d20 pts of damage.

**Name: Fuuton: Kabiyashi no Jutsu (Wind Explosion)**

Rank: C

Range: Close-Medium (0m~7m)

Type: Ninjustu

CP: 5

Elemental Affinity: Fuuton (Wind)

Description: The user creates the required hand-seals, then extends his palms out towards either side of him. Shortly after releasing the chakra, the air around him explodes in a rather violent gust of wind. This jutsu is more or less used to temporarily clear the surrounding area of weather effects (Ie. Mist, Sandstorm, snow, heavy rain, ect.). Once the short duration of the jutsu is over, the weather effects or smoke effects will no longer be pushed away, and are allowed to move back into place. The effected area is visible, due to the dome-shaped chakra infused wind that appears around the caster.

If the user is using this jutsu against another Shinobi's jutsu (I.E. Mist village's Mist technique, or the Sand village's sand-storm, ect), they will only be able to displace the jutsu for a short period of time, IF and ONLY if the caster of the jutsu is of their rank. If they are of higher rank, the chances of it being successful decrease, and on the chance of a successful attempt, the duration will be shorter than if they were fighting someone their level or weaker.

**Kokuangyo no jutsu (Bringer-of-darkness technique)**

Name: Kokuangyo no Jutsu, literally "Bringer of Darkness Technique"

Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

Users: Shodai Hokage

This jutsu creates an area of complete darkness around the victim, enabling the user to attack without being seen.

**Name: Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)**

Rank: C Rank

Type: Ninjutsu

Range: Close-Long (0m~15m)

Elemental Affinity: Fuuton (Wind)

CP: 5

Description: This is a Ninjutsu which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing their hands to their mouth, the user will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way.

PVP: The target may not attack for one round and takes -2 to taijutsu rolls for 1d4 turns. This jutsu may not be used again for 4 rounds.

**Gouka Kasui no Jutsu (Hellfire Spikes Technique)**

Jutsu Type: Ninjutsu

Rank: A

RP Description: The user causes a column of magma to spring out of the ground to errupt on the opponent to burn them badly.

**Great Storm**

Rank: S

Chakra Cost: 20

RP: The user is able to focus their chakra and kick up a very powerful wind storm. If the user has a natural affinity to lightning, they're able to increase the storm with powerful lightning bolts. If they have a natural affinity for rain, they can also do more destructive damage with powerful water drops from the sky.

Pvp: 4d10 damage. If user has natural affinity for Lightning, they can spend 3 chakra for an extra 1d8. If the user has a natural affinity for Water, they can spend 3 chakra for an extra 1d8. (So Absolute max damage with a Wind, Water and Lightning -NATURAL- affinity user is 4d10+2d8)

**Disclaimer:**

DO not own Naruto. Otherwise, I would have my very own jutsu.

**All In Time**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 11: The Fight**

The odds were against them - four guardians against the two of them. It didn't matter. Instead of being disheartened, Naruto eagerly looked forward to the battle. This test would be a good way for them to be creative with their smashingly awesome shinobi skills.

After hurtling through the air, Naruto landed in a runner's pose -head up. Next to him, Sasuke had sedately grounded to a halt from his sprint. Back there in front of the entrance of Air Country, they were met once again with the unassailable walls of the Air Guardian's tornadoes.

"This'll work," Naruto remarked out aloud. Although his voice was semi-drowned by the loud screeching of the wind, he continued with the commentary. "Aren't you glad you've got a strategist like me in your team?" He threw his ever brooding companion a cheeky grin.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm just glad you've got your brain working for you once in a while."

Naruto dismissed his snippy remark. Opting to exact his revenge later, got into his stance and prepared to execute their plan.

"I'm ready!" Naruto yelled, but as soon as the words were out his mouth, the cyclones died down. Sasuke tensed in his place, while Naruto rapidly produced bushins that would help locate the inevitable surprise attack.

There wasn't any attack, but the surprise that came next was not anything less than they had expected.

Jogging up to them was the teal- haired guardian, Ayame. "Sorry! Sorry for the interruption!" She was waving her hands, twisting front and back to signal that she was talking to both parties.

She stopped between Naruto and Sasuke, a hand placed on both of their shoulders. "You know," she started conversationally. "We couldn't help but notice that your attire does not go in accordance to what we have our males wear when we initiate them."

"You stopped just to tell us this?" Sasuke asked, incredulity tinting his voice.

"Are we supposed to wear uniforms?" Naruto raised one eyebrow.

Sasuke snapped. "Why are you even entertaining this?" He glared at the two of them, focusing first on his baka of a teammate.

Ayame looked at Naruto in askance. "Is he always this snarky?"

Shrugging, Naruto replied, not even thinking of defending his friend. "Yeah. You just got in the way of him showing off his nifty moves."

Sasuke bristled. "I really don't understand why we are still having this conversation."

Ayame patted Sasuke's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Ok. Let's get this over with. We have our males wear only their pants when training."

"No way," Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously and frostily replied.

"I strongly recommend it." Ayame countered in grave undertones, and then totally ruined her 'this matter is important' effect by winking at them both.

Sasuke crossed his arms; Naruto knew full well it is the teme's way to contain the need to blow his gasket. Exasperated himself, he gave the silver-haired guardian a push back to the direction where she came from.

"We are not removing our shirts," Sasuke grounded out with finality.

"Damn right," Naruto seconded the motion.

Ayame didn't bother glancing back at them again when she bade them her leave. "Suit yourselves." Raising her voice, she yelled out to her companions ahead, "You're right Sisters! They ARE prudes!"

"Hey!" Naruto barked out, clearly offended. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Well, they would not be wearing those shirts for long! I've got dibs on the right sleeves!" The silver haired guardian, Shouyou, exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

Naruto did NOT like the sound of that.

"They will be making a game of removing our shirts," Sasuke concluded, voicing out the suspicion creeping inside his head. Fights and training sessions usually divest them of their clothing (upper or otherwise), but the thought of these women (whose busts are as generous as their full lips) intentionally aiming to do that…

"Sasuke, why in the world are you nose-bleeding?" Naruto asked flatly, scrutinizing him with an annoyed expression on his face.

Sasuke hastily wiped the evidence of his perverted thoughts. "Whose nose is bleeding?" he lied blatantly. "I wasn't even thinking of them stripping me at all!"

Sasuke mentally gave himself a slap on the head having immediately realized that he unwittingly gave Naruto bullets to mock him and undoubtedly embarrass himself in front of (yes, he is willing to admit it) _pretty girls_. Beating a hasty get away, he called out the first excuse that came to mind:

"I'll make the first move!"

Gathering chakra in his palm, he thought of a creative to execute the first act of their plan that is: to force the guardians to stay afloat in the air by keeping a steady flow of electricity on anything solid that they can perch on. This will divide the guardian's attention, make them use too much chakra while fighting, and give him and Naruto a chance to complete the first two tasks. In order to prevent Naruto (useful teammate that he is in crunch time) from getting electrocuted, Sasuke will direct the electricity only to the area occupied by the guardians.

"Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage!"

Taking a kunai, Sasuke implanted it into the earth and pushed his chakra into its length. Sparks of electricity crackled as it travelled running and dancing from his hand, along the kunai and eventually expanding across the ground.

As predicted, the guardians launched themselves into the air, using their hands and feet as thrusters. Their matching scowls and aggravated yells clearly indicated their displeasure about the tactic that nearly got them barbecued on the spot.

"You singed the hem of my beautiful skirt!" Cassandra exclaimed, braids swaying as she shook her fists violently in the air. "You will pay dearly for that," Calming down a bit, she chuckled darkly, "with your underpants!"

Sasuke's mouth slid to the side in an ironic grin at the image of his underpants taking the brunt of the guardian's revenge. Seeing as he already had torn it in half (while washing it, no less) at the last campsite they stayed in and left it there, he couldn't think up of any further damage it could sustain.

"Be my guest," he snorted, thinking of how ridiculous the guardian with the purple pigtails would look once she finds out that he has NO underpants.

"It will be my pleasure," Cassandra drawled out as she methodically drew out a spinning disc made out of air. Its appearance coupled with the whirring noises it made strongly implicated how deadly it is. She and the other brown haired produced 5 more of these.

Sasuke was not intimidated. He did, however, clamped his legs together, feeling a twinge of nervousness for the unprotected (_underpants-less_) area of his groin region. If those discs zoom to his center, there would a little over 90% chance that something there would be chopped off.

"Ladies," Naruto gestured in a calming manner, "let's not get too hasty with our decisions." He winked at them and subsequently ogled Sasuke's man areas. "Taking your revenge on teme's pants might just reveal something utterly undesirable… and hairy. You wouldn't really want to expose that kind of thing right in the open air. Believe me."

Instead of shooting Naruto a scorching glare, Sasuke sent a bolt of electricity on Naruto's way. His blond (very blond, with the pun very much intended) "best friend" gave an undignified shout and danced away from him.

"Hey, I'm not the enemy here! Just trying to save your shtick, although I sincerely doubt if you would be using it anytime soon." Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out to him.

Sasuke longed to fire a few more sparks just to see how far before Naruto's ass becomes aflame. Unfortunately, the Air Guardians had enough of their squabble.

"Sisters, let's show them what it meant to getting in our nerves," Dania, announced. The brown haired guardian stood beside Cassandra and held her sibling's ruined gossamer skirt in sympathy. Nodding to her other sisters, she pursed her lips and continued, "This would be operation: _Kicking Bare Ass Konoha Shinobi_."

9999999999999999999999999999999

They fought with the vicious wind techniques laid out by the Air Guardians. Ayame and Shouyou had, at first, forced them inside a lethal cage of tornadoes that shot out bullets of air which ripped through their clothing in a very pre-determined manner.

The midriffs of their shirts came off first. This elicited a very joyous exclamation from Ayame. "They've got abs! Rippling ones!"

"I think I'm gonna develop a bad case of gas with my tummy all exposed like this!" Naruto protested, rubbing his bare stomach. "I might just end up killing everybody with farts if this takes any longer."

"You are disgusting dobe!"

Trapped in a revolving wind prison, Naruto finally came up with a technique to blast them out of the Dai Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Great Tonado Technique) using Fuuton: Kabiyashi no Jutsu (Wind Explosion).

"Why didn't you think of that before?!" Sasuke had hollered out, but Naruto had been too busy forming the next seal to counter the wind arrows that rapidly flew out of Cassandra and Dania.

The dragon air jutsu that Naruto formed swallowed the arrows, making them explode within the depths of its throat. The moment the dragon swirled out of existence, Cassandra and Dania bore down on them, each with a blade of wind in hand. They jumped out of range just enough not to sustain a flesh wound from the guardians' swords. They did, however, found their shirts sliced right smack in the middle. Simultaneously, they each gave a startled glance at the now split pieces of their upper garment.

Having finished their turn, Cassandra and Dania flipped back and were replaced by their other two sisters.

"Nice pecs!" crowed Shouyou. She high-fived Ayame as the both of them flew closer for inspection. "Can I see you let us see you popping them? Pop those pecs!"

It was a mistake that Sasuke chose not to let pass. He immediately enveloped Shouyou and Ayame in Kokuangyo no jutsu (Bringer-of-darkness technique), blinding them. They spun wildly as they attempted to retrace their footsteps back. Their screams of panic came right after another.

"My eyes! What the hell happened?!"

"I can't see!"

Shouyou twirled in place, trying to locate him. Ayame, on the other hand, heedlessly kept using Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough), likely in the hopes of getting a shot at them. Bound in his genjutsu, Sasuke made quick work in knocking them out. He caught them unawares with Gouka Kasui no Jutsu (Hellfire Spikes Technique) as they scrambled around in the black void he trapped them in.

"You would pay for that!" Dania exclaimed, frustration evident in her voice.

Cassandra held her sister back with an arm against Dania's middle. "Don't retrieve Shouyou and Ayame just yet. They didn't take this seriously enough, now look at what happened to them." Her eyes glinted as she uttered her next words. "Let's activate: Great Storm No Jutsu."

**The P.S.**

Ok – really had planned to re-enact the battle in real life to see if I had described it well enough, but found no one willing to shout the names of the jutsu in public. Oh well, I'll just keep on looking.


End file.
